


For You

by Synnerxx



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Prompt Fic, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gets Patrick a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a picture prompt from 1_million_words at LJ.

"I brought you a present." Pete smirks as he drops down onto the bed next to Patrick.

Patrick looks up and sees Gabe hovering in the doorway. "You brought me Gabe?"

Pete gestures Gabe into the room and leans over to whisper in Patrick's ear. "He's got a crush on you."

"Pete, you better have thought this through." Patrick warns, narrowing his eyes.

"I can go if you want." Gabe offers, backing towards the door.

"Don't! If you leave, then I don't have a gift for 'Trick." Pete grins and bounces up, dragging Gabe back to the bed.

Patrick smiles.


End file.
